


Twenty Minute Warning

by KatherineBelle



Series: Simplest of Tastes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, I'm gonna make that a tag, M/M, Soft Dom Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineBelle/pseuds/KatherineBelle
Summary: Bucky's phone lights up with a textFrom Steve: Incoming. Bad day. Twenty minute warning.Twenty minutes is plenty of time. By the time Steve walks into the apartment, Bucky is back in his armchair with a book out, cushion waiting on the floor by his feet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Simplest of Tastes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887472
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Twenty Minute Warning

Bucky's phone lights up with a text.

**From Steve: Incoming. Bad day. Twenty minute warning.**

Twenty minutes is plenty of time. By the time Steve walks into the apartment, Bucky is back in his armchair with a book out, cushion waiting on the floor by his feet.

Steve doesn't say anything, disappearing into the bedroom and returning in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and one of Bucky's hoodies. His shoulders are tight, anxiety and tension and exhaustion emanating from him like a wave.

"Cozy." Bucky smiles and holds out his arms. "Come kiss me, doll."

Steve bends down to kiss Bucky, a short, perfunctory thing that demonstrates his terrible mood. His boy is a mess right now. Bucky knows exactly what he needs.

"Kneel, Stevie. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

The cushion isn't thick enough to muffle the thud of knees on hardwood. Steve dropped too fast.

Before Bucky can say anything, Steve has his arms wrapped around Bucky's calf and his face buried in his leg. Bucky drops a hand to his head, carding through stress-knotted blonde hair and down to rub the base of his neck.

"There we go, deep breaths." He returns to his book, waiting for Steve's shoulders to finally drop, his breathing to even out.

He makes it through two chapters before Steve finally melts into the position.

"Perfect. Time for dinner, love." Bucky tugs gently on his hair, and Steve looks up at him with a pout. "None of that, now. You need to eat."

"M'fine," Steve grouses, not making eye contact.

"Don't lie to me. It isn't cute. I can hear your stomach, Steven."

Steve blushes. "I'm sorry, Daddy. You're right. I am hungry."

"There's my sweet boy. Up, come on, let's get some food in you."

"Can I eat like this, Daddy?" Steve asks, voice small and tired. "Could... could you feed me, maybe?"

"Sure, baby. Whatever my boy wants, as long as you eat."

A plateful of baked chicken and potato wedges later, Bucky coaxes Steve into talking about whatever happened today.

"It was just the fucking client," Steve says, cheek on Bucky's knee. "They approved every round of edits for six months, then today said it wasn't want they wanted. I have so much proof that they said yes, but I still had to fight tooth and nail for the second half of my payment."

"People suck. I'm sorry, Stevie."

"Better now." Steve nuzzles his leg. "Home with you."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Take me to bed?" When he looks up at Bucky, Steve's eyes are dark, lids heavy. "Please?"

"Come on, love." Bucky guides Steve to his feet, holding his hand on the short walk to the bedroom.

"You made the bed," Steve observes.

"I did laundry today. I figured it would be nice for my best guy to come home to clean sheets and a fresh comforter."

"You're so good to me," Steve says, leaning in for a kiss. "Fuck me? Please?"

Bucky chuckles. "Since you asked so nicely, darlin. Strip for me, and kneel."

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it. I've officially posted my first fic. Ta da? Find me on tumblr @katbellewrites.


End file.
